Just Hold My Hand
by Scarletblush
Summary: As I stood in the left side of the stadium, I could feel him staring right back at me. Rain was pouring down gently from the sky, hitting the ground with impact. When I looked at his eyes, I felt like I was staring into an endless forest.
1. Preface: Heartbeat

YEEHAAHH!

Another great fic by me (confident! Haha)

so yeh... it will be full of magic and lurrve

so guess who's POV? Who was he/she referring to?

TAKE A LUCKY GUESS !

--+--+-

_By: Scarletblush_

Today is a very special day. I've waited for this contest for years. After he quit coordinating for two years, he's finally coming back.

As I stood in the left side of the stadium, I could feel him staring right back at me. Rain was pouring down gently from the sky, hitting the ground with impact. When I looked at his eyes, I felt like I was staring into an endless forest. I felt like a lost kid.

Picking a random poke ball from his pocket, he threw it and Flygon appeared. As he did so, he closed his eyes, opened them, smiled at me and wished me luck. I didn't pick a random one myself though. With confidence and excitement inside me, I sent out my trusty Skitty. I looked at him again, and saw him throwing a piercing stare at me. I froze.

I gasped and my heartbeat raced. The rain was getting stronger, but I couldn't feel it. I couldn't hear anything. All I could do was stare back at him. What was taking so long? We've been standing for what seemed like an hour, but the match hasn't begun. I couldn't move. I heard someone call my name, like a whisper. I didn't mind it though. It eventually became louder. It was a scream. The voice was extremely familiar. But the deafening sound of thunder broke me out of my trance. As I looked in front of me, I saw his Flygon charging up a hyper beam. Instinctively, I ordered Skitty to dodge it and counter with blizzard. He dodged it too.

Our points were now extremely low. Just one blow would drain it all down. I looked at him again, and still saw that same look in his face. What did I do? Why was he acting like that? Flygon was now getting ready to attack. Only assist could help me now. My vision was blurry. The light drizzle that transformed into a heavy storm was blinding my eyes. Water was pouring down my face and he just let the rain fall freely on him. Some people were leaving, but his fan girls still stood there, cheering him. The lightning crashed in front of us, almost blinding our eyes. I looked at him again with blurry eyes, and saw his eyes widen. He screamed. I think he said "watch out May!" bit I wasn't sure. Watch out for what? When I looked straight in front of me, I saw Flygon's hyper beam heading straight at me. I froze on the spot again. When I looked at him, I saw him waving a hand in front of himself, and snapped his fingers. I thought I was done for. I closed my eyes and covered my face. Time was running out for me and our battle. But as the attack became inches away from me, it didn't hit. A glass like shield protected me, and as the attack came to an end, it smashed. I looked at him. A regretful and worried look in his face. My heartbeat raced once again.

--+--+-

Sooo.. Whos POV? Were you right?

Yeah, its May, and she's referring to??

I ain't got no idea!

JUST KIDDING.!

Tell me what ya think!

GO REVIEW PLS!!


	2. Ch one 7 Reasons Why I Love Him

THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!

Thank you very much to blupheonix5, pokemon-finatic, horses9284, applebananasmoothie, Permanently Scarred, sweetautumn, and the anon. Review of Queen Blackberry-chan,

I made a quick update coz' I fell in love with my own story!

Well, not really quick, but a thousand times faster than usual

I have a picture of drew giving may that freaky stare but im kinda too lazy to scan it.. LOL

oh yeah! BTW, in the preface, may was referring to Drew

xoxoxoxo

by _Scarletblush_

**Chapter 1- 7 reasons why I love him**

As I woke up in the middle of the night, I went out of my room to get some fresh air. The waters were choppy. The northern winds were freezing cold. As I touched the boat's railings, my hands got wet, but I didn't mind. I looked up at the sky, and noticed that there weren't any stars in the sky. The moon hid behind the clouds. Water suddenly splashed on my face, making me feel even colder. The wind was too cold for me to handle, so I went back to my room.

It was 3: 30 am when I woke up. It wasn't because of sunlight hitting my face-the sun couldn't even be seen- I was woken up by the deafening scream of thunder, followed by the sudden flash of lightning. I didn't want to go back to sleep though. The excitement was killing me!

I got my bag and took a red shirt, an orange hoodie and jeans and headed for the bathroom. I turned the heater on high and opened the shower. When I was done, I dressed up and wrapped my hair up in a towel. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. After doing all these stuff, I went out of my room and locked the door.

The ferry was simple and medium sized, but not cramped up. As I headed to the restaurant to grab some breakfast, I saw only a few people roaming around. Only few people were awake, after all, its natural to sleep till lunch time when its this cold. When I finally arrived in the restaurant, I sat down on an extremely soft chair in front of a table. When the waitress arrived, I ordered a cup of tea and a bowl of noodle soup. I could hear my stomach growling because of hunger.

When my food arrived, I looked at the T.V. beside the counter. The news stated that a storm was coming and that it was moving quickly. When my food arrived, I finished it quickly. I went back to my room to pack all my things.

As the boat docked in La Rousse City, I was the first one to go down the boat. I was so exited, I started jumping up and down! But as usual, being extremely clumsy, I slipped because of the little puddles caused by the drizzle and got my clothes wet. I went to the pokemon center to get a room and register for the contest. My room was just big enough for one person, so once again I got a red sleeveless top and baby blue capris. I knew I was ready for this contest. I'll beat him up and show him how much better I got. But every time I see one of his old pictures, I remember the times when he teased me. Helped me out. Encouraged me. Flicked his hair off his face. Gave me roses. Yes.. I don't need to keep it from myself... I miss him... a lot. But he's coming back now! I have prepared for this day for an extremely long time. I know which pokemon to use. I know which combinations to show off. I'm ready to see his new tricks.

As I lay on my bed, I decided to take a nap. It was still early and the contest isn't starting till 11 o' clock. But I couldn't sleep. All I could think about is him... sometimes I wonder why I even fell for him. He's arrogant. Boastful. A know- it- all. Vain. Cute. Thoughtful. Talented. The seven reasons why I love him. Four years back, when I was ten years old, and he was eleven, I had a crush on him. I always wondered if I would ever gather up the courage to tell him. But I somehow knew that if he found out, he'll just count me as one of his fan girls, and never talk to me again.

_Tick-tock, tick- tock_

The sound of the wall clock filled the room.

_Frshhh, frshhh_

The rain falling on the leaves could be heard.

I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity.

_Ring ring ring_

the alarm clock suddenly sounded, startling me.

I stood up and got my pokeballs. The contest was about to start. As I arrived hundreds of people could be seen in the waiting room, thousands were in the audience. When I put my hands in my pocket, I felt some cloth. As I pulled it out, I saw my red bandanna and wore it.

Far over the other end of the room, I could see a green head. It was him.. for sure! As I ran up towards him, I could hear the commentator's announcement. The contest was beginning. And who would've thought! He was contestant number one...

xoxoxoxo

thank you for reading!...again

do me a favor again and review!

LOLZ...

not really long huh?

Anyways, read my other story-

What Life Bring You

but i personally think this is better!

so.. ill update again one day

but i hope i wont update this before the other story

haha

ADVERTISMENT:

Charm-- by sweetautumn

soon to open-- a multiply account for my pics of drew and others

see yah all soon!

I love 7 things!

The seven things i like abt u! Ur hair ur eyes ur old levi's!

-Kahmzie-


End file.
